Vegeta
"Welcome to the end of your life...I promise you, it's going to hurt!" -Vegeta Vegeta is the prince of the Warrior race known as the Saiyans, but after coming to Earth and being defeated he found himself fighting to save the universe. Saiyan Saga Vegeta first arrives about halfway into the Saiyan Saga. After Raditz is defeated, Vegeta, along with Nappa, come to the Earth after hearing about the Dragonballs, which have the ability to grant any wish. Vegeta seeks immortality through their power. Namek Saga After managing to heal himself, Vegeta was told by Cui that Frieza was already on Planet Namek and was hunting for the Dragon Balls. The saiyan headed for Namek, determined not to let Frieza wish for immortality before he could. After arriving, Vegeta had a confrontation with Cui after he was told by Frieza to terminate the saiyan. Thought his rival was confident that he could beat Vegeta, the saiyan told him that his encounter with the warriors of Earth had increased his power substantially and proceeded to blow Cui to bits. After Dodoria set out in pursuit of Gohan and Krillin and lost them, Vegeta appeared and managed to overpower him. The alien told the saiyan the true circumstances behind his planet's destruction in exchange for his life, but Vegeta was not in a forgiving mood and blasted Dodoria to nothing. After this, he found a Namekian village and killed the inhabitants before taking a Dragon Ball then dropped in a lake to hide it. That way, Frieza couldn't make his wish and Vegeta could steal the other balls from him later. The saiyan then encountered Zarbon and the two battled, with Vegeta managing to easily fight him at first. But then his opponent transformed and pummeled the saiyan without much effort, before smashing him into the ground, creating a crater that quickly filled with water. Zarbon left Vegeta for dead and returned to Frieza to report his success, but his master was not pleased. A scout had reported to the alien overlord that a Namekian village had been destroyed and the Dragon Ball there was gone. Frieza had reasoned that Vegeta had hidden the ball and if Zarbon had killed him, they had lost the only person who knew where to find it. Zarbon managed to find the battered saiyan and brought him back to the ship where he was placed in a rejuvenation chamber. But Vegeta managed to awaken at just the right time and created a distraction for Zarbon and Frieza, allowing him to take the Dragon Balls and launch them into the Namek countryside, then escape. An enraged Frieza sent Zarbon to bring Vegeta back and he found the saiyan with Krillin and Bulma, whom he had just come across. This time, Zarbon transformed immediately and attacked Vegeta, but this time the saiyan prince was able to easily take on his foe thanks to the power increase he had gained from Zarbon's pummeling him. Vegeta finally finished his foe by smashing his fist through Zarbon's chest and fired a blast into his chest point blank, sending him to a watery grave at the bottom of the Namekian sea. Vegeta demanded that Krillin hand over the Dragon Ball that he had and knowing he couldn't possible match the saiyan in combat, he begrudgingly handed it over. Now with six of the Dragon Balls in his possession, Vegeta went to get the last one, which he had hidden in the lake. On the way, he came across Gohan, who he punched in the stomach for all that he and his father had put them through. But upon getting back to the lake, Vegeta found the Dragon Ball gone and realized that Gohan had taken it and made a fool of him. The saiyan prince rocketed back to where Bulma and Krillin had put their hideout and blew it to bits, but found that they had already gone. Captain Ginyu Saga After Vegeta's escape with the Dragon Balls, Frieza sent word to the Ginyu Force, who immediately set out for Namek. The saiyan prince sensed them as they were approaching and knew he couldn't defeat them alone. Vegeta formed an alliance with Krillin and Gohan and decided that their only chance was to give the saiyan immortality. They raced to where he was keeping the other six Dragon Balls, but Krillin hesitated out of the fear of an immortal Vegeta, despite the prince's promise that he wouldn't hurt them (promises he had no intention of keeping). Despite Vegeta and Krillin's attempts to get rid of two of the Dragon Balls, the Ginyu Force managed to get all of them. Captain Ginyu went to bring them back to Frieza while he left the rest of the Ginyus to deal with the trio. Guldo fought Krillin and Gohan, but the two seemed to have him on the ropes and he was barely able to keep using his time freezing ability to avoid their attacks. But then, Guldo used his trump card, he could mentally paralyze his opponents, using this to immobilize Krillin and Gohan. He attempted to pierce them with a sharpened tree trunk, but Vegeta intervened, severing Guldo's head with an energy beam then blasting it. Recoome stepped up to fight them next and Vegeta unleashed everything he had on the Ginyu, hitting him powerful blows and numerous energy blasts. However Recoome survived each of these attacks with little to no effect and took down Vegeta without much effort. Krillin tried to help him, believing that without the saiyan's help, they were doomed. Recoome took him on just as easily, but just as everything seemed hopeless, Goku arrived. He gave his friends and Vegeta (despite Krillin's protests) Senzu Beans, bringing back their strength. Goku proceeded to easily take on the remaining Ginyu Force members, leaving Vegeta in awe. The saiyan prince even began to think that Goku, the low level warrior, had become a Super Saiyan. After Jeice fled, Vegeta finished Burter and Recoome when Goku refused to do so. Goku was upset that the saiyan prince would do something like that, but Vegeta told them that leaving one's enemies alive would only put them at risk. At first, hope seemed lost since Frieza had probably already wished for immortality, but Krillin remarked that the sky turned black whenever they used Earth's Dragon Balls and this hadn't happened. Goku told them that the Namekian Dragon Balls could only be activated with a password. However Captain Ginyu and Jeice came back to take them on as Gohan and Krillin were leaving. Goku asked for Vegeta's help in fighting the remaining Ginyu Force members and while he agreed initially, he flew off laughing, leaving Goku to fight alone. Vegeta went to Frieza's spaceship, which was empty since Frieza had left to get the password and Captain Ginyu had killed all of the soldiers. He managed to get a new set of armor and Krillin and Gohan arrived, followed soon by Captain Ginyu in Goku's body and Jeice. While Krillin and Gohan completely trusted Goku at first, Vegeta knew something was up and eventually the two figured out what had happened as well after Goku showed up in Captain Ginyu's body. The saiyan prince took on Jeice, while Goku, Krillin, and Gohan took on Captain Ginyu. Vegeta quickly killed Jeice and went to help the others. Ginyu, knowing he was outpowered, attempted to change bodies with Vegeta, but Goku intercepted the blast, switching the two back to their original bodies. Ginyu attempted to change again but ended up in the body of a Namekian frog, which Vegeta scoffed at, but didn't kill, saying that he didn't want to get frog guts on his boots. He decided not to kill Goku, Krillin, and Gohan, since he needed help to defeat Frieza and placed Goku in a rejuvenation chamber on Frieza's ship to heal him. Android Saga Cell Saga Cell Games Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Majin Buu Saga Kid Buu Saga =Dragonball GT= Black Star Dragonball Saga Baby Saga Super Android 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga DBGT Special Category:Anti Hero Category:Former Villains Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Non-Protagonist Heroes Category:Heroes That Lose Their Way Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Reddemed Heros Category:Redeemed heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Former Hores